Brothers, Sisters, & Lovers
by RiderOfRohan3019
Summary: Jack's little sister comes home from France for the first time in ten years. There's a connection between her and Tom Pullings. Will Jack let them be or will he intervene? summary sucks, i know. First M&C fic! Please R
1. Chapter 1: Homecoming

**I know that Jack doesn't have a sister, but I have had this idea in my head ever since I got the movie on DVD.**

Chapter One: Homecoming

Once again, in the week that she had been on the ship from France, she pulled out her brother's letter and read it for the hundredth time.

_Dear Sam, _

_If you can escape the boarding school you have told me about and barter a passage to England, I would be most ecstatic. I have missed you in the ten years that you have been gone and probably won't even recognize you. If you are able to come home, do not write, just come. If I do not meet you at the docks, I will probably be at sea. I will have one of my most trusted men or Sophie find you and take you to my home. As I said, I have missed very much and can not wait until you come home. _

_Your Loving Brother,_

_Jack_

Sam folded the letter and put it in her pocket. She had gotten a passage back to England and was as eager to see her older brother as he was to see her. She had missed him also. Their evil aunt had forced her to go to France with her ten years before. Then she went to a boarding school to be trained to be a lady of society and a good wife. But luck was on her side and no one had ever called. Not once. It angered her aunt and highly amused her. Sam refused to wear dresses or do anything required of the ladies in France. She despised them. Deeply.

_Returning to England is for the best. _Sam knew that.

She knew Jack had been promoted to Captain and he had his own ship. The _H.M.S Surprise_. His child hood friend was his first lieutenant. Tom Pullings. She couldn't wait to see him either. Not that they would recognize each other.

She heard a man shout, "La terre A Aperçu! Nous sommes presque au port!" A close English translation meant, "Land noticed! We are nearly to the harbor!" The men and the ship were French but they were greatly opposed of Napoleon. Which Sam also found amusing.

As she watched the England shore come into sight from her vantage point, Sam felt too many feelings at once. Nervousness and eagerness to name two. Also uncertainty.

Looking out to sea, in attempt to calm her nerves, Sam saw another ship heading for port. It was a man of war. Looking closer she just barely made out the name of the ship. "_Surprise._" There was another ship behind the _Surprise. _Sam got a look at it's name too. It was French. "_Acheron."_ Sam smiled. She remembered Jack's letter before the last. He had said he was going try and catch the _Acheron. _Apparently he had.

A happy and eager felling filled her as the ships came closer together and she saw a man with golden hair, so like her own, tied in a tight tail at the base of his neck, standing at the front of the _Surprise. _He was wearing a Captain's uniform. It was Jack. Her beloved brother. He glanced her way but didn't wave or show any sign of recognition. _That's to be expected, _Sam thought to herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twenty minutes later, the ship Sam was on made the port first. She grabbed her small bag of belongings and got off the ship and waited for Jack's ship to come. The _Acheron _made it before the _Surprise. _She watched the men get off both ships, some greeting the others. Then the officers got off. Then the captains. The Captain coming off the _Acheron _caught her attention. He was tall, long brown hair tied into a neat ponytail at the base of his neck, bright blue eyes. The one thing that caught her attention most was a scar the ran from above his right eye, across his nose and ending in a 'v' shape on his left cheek. _Attractive, _thought Sam. She watched as he greeted Jack. They seemed best friends.

Walking over, she thought about what she would say to Jack. Luckily, he spoke first.

"What can I do for you miss?"

"I am looking for Captain Jack Aubrey. I'm his sister."

Jack took one look at her and grabbed her in a huge bear hug. "God, Sam. I've missed you so much!"

Hugging him back, Sam said, "I've missed you too Jack."

Breaking their embrace, Jack turned to the other captain. "Sam, this is Captain Tom Pullings."

There was no way that it was Tom. It just…couldn't be. But…it was. "Samantha Aubrey. Last time I saw you, you hated my guts."

"Uh, yeah. So I did." That was all she could manage to say.

"I hope that now we can be friends." He put out his hand. "Truce?"

She took his hand and shook it. She whispered, looking into his blue eyes, "Truce."

Jack looked at his sister and friend, not catching the silent connection already growing between the two. "Let's grab something to eat, shall we? We all have much to talk about and catch up on."

"That we do, Jack. That we do."

The three some walked away from the ships and headed for town, already talking about things from the past ten years. Two wondering what the other was thinking about them. The third wondering what was going to happen between the new captain and his little sister.

Sam and Jack were now the happiest they had been in forever.

**Okay, not the best but please R&R! This is my first Master and Commander fic. Tell me what you think! Please… no flaming! Constructive and nice reviews only!**


	2. Chapter 2: Arrested!

Chapter 2: Arrested!

Four hours after their reunion, the trio made their way to Jack's home. Jack walked a few feet ahead of Sam and Tom, his head hung low. "Tom, what's wrong with Jack?"

"A lot happened while we were out, this time." That was all she was going to get? "I don't think I'm the one to ask that, Sam."

"But you were there!" She whispered frantically. "You've got to know something. Anything. Please?"

She paused to watch her older brother walk slowly up a small flight of stairs to go into a red brick house. Tom touched her arm, enough to let her know that he was still there. "Sam, I do know what happened out there. Pretty much all of it. Now, there are a few things that you're going to have to let Jack himself tell you. It's not my place. We all knew he was dealing with personal demons out there. Only Stephen and I knew that a few things had to deal with you. He was worried that you hadn't received his letter about coming home. That and he didn't even think that you would really want to come home."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know. Bottom line is, the other things, you have to let Jack explain. He only told Stephen and me about his worried of your coming home."

"Are you two going to stand out in this blasted rain all night or are you going to come in here where it's dry and warm? And, you, Samantha, should come and give me some loving!"

Sam and Tom looked up in the sky and at each other again, and somewhere in their conversation, it had begun to rain. Hard. They were both soaked. "Sophie's right, Sam. Besides. You need to reunite with your future sister-in-law." Tom smiled down at her. "Unless you want to get even more wet."

Sam doubted that that was even a possibility. Tom's long, brown hair, even though it was tied at the base of his neck, was plastered to his head. Her own hair, golden brown, just like Jack's, was blowing, soaked, across her face in the gusty winds. She returned his smile. "Let's go in."

* * *

It had been ten years since she'd seen Sophie. "I never even dreamed that you and Jack would be getting married."

"Neither did I. Well, not until he proposed, anyway. It was right before he left this last time."

"How long has he been depressed like this?"

"He wasn't that bad when it began. I mean, the way he was, I asked around. Everyone I asked, they all told me the same thing. That it was normal. Then I asked Stephen. He told me that he'd only seen Jack this bad only one time before."

"When Gemma took me to France." Sam had seen the depression set on almost a week before she had been forced to leave with her formidable aunt.

"Exactly." Sophie stood. "I am going to go lay down. I haven't been feeling very well these past couple of mornings. It was so good to see you again, Sam."

"You too, Sophie." Sam stood and hugged Sophie. "I hope you feel better in the morning."

"Thank you, Sam. Good night."

"Night." Sam watched the older woman walk towards the stairs. "Sophie." She turned back around. "Does Jack know?"

"It's not confirmed yet. So, no. Not yet." She paused for a fraction of a second. "How did you know?"

"My friend, I may not be a perfect little lady, but I do know when woman is with child. Your morning sickness is enough to tip me off. And it shows on your face."

Sophie smiled, and turned back towards the staircase. "And, you're kind of beginning to show."

"Not too much, I hope?"

Sam wondered for a second why she would be worried about that. The Sophie she'd known ten years ago never would have cared. Granted ten years had passed, and she knew Sophie would have changed. Even just a little bit. "Not too much."

Sophie made her way up the stairs. As soon as Sam heard a door shut, she went through the house, looking for the way out to the courtyard. She found it in the kitchen. As she reached the door and began to open it, she paused. Sam heard Tom and Jack outside. It sounded like they were arguing.

"You have to tell her, Jack."

"Tell who what?"

"Don't act daft, Jack. Sophie has and idea, only because you told her in your letters. But Sam? Jack, she hasn't got a clue what's going to happen in a few minutes. I will not be forced to tell her about her brother's stupid, repetitive mistakes. Jack, she's your sister. She deserves to know what's happening."

"She'll find out soon enough."

"By you. Not by them breaking down the door just to arrest her only family. You know as well as I do that she didn't come back home from France just to see her brother arrested the very same night she arrives."

Just as Sam began to wonder what they could possibly be arguing about, there was a deafening knock at the front door. The two men standing outside heard it as well.

Sam was on her way to get the door when, as she reached for the knob, the door flew open.

"We're here for Captain Jack Aubrey," The stone-faced, burly man who spoke looked down at Sam expectantly.

"I'm here." Sam turned and faced her brother.

"Jack? What's going on?"

"Everything will be okay, Samantha. I promise."

"What are you talking about?" She looked at the police officers standing at the door, the obvious head man putting hand-cuffs on Jack.

"I'll explain later."

"Only if Cooper allows you visitors," The burly man said. He pushed Jack towards the two other officers, still standing in the doorway. He nodded his head at Sam. "Have a good night, miss." And with that, they were gone, the door slamming behind them.

Sam whirled around to face Tom. "You had better tell me what the bloody hell just happened and _everything_ that happened out there on that damn blasted ship, or I'll-"

"You can't do anything to me. Not without getting in trouble. You know that." Tom Pullings was in no way, shape, or form trying to be arrogant with his new position. He just didn't want Sam to end up in prison, too.

"It'd be well worth it." Sam kept glaring at him. She didn't care if the man standing before her was a newly appointed Captain. She'd do whatever it takes to get it out of him. "Tell me what happened." She needed to know, not only for herself, but for Sophie as well.

**A/N Sorry about the very long wait, but here it is. Please reveiw!!**


End file.
